Tess and Dean
by Blackjade23
Summary: From the amazing first book, Say My Name, we learn that Tess was a part of a group of freedom fighters for many years. This is the story of how Dean met Tess and his dark connection to her. From Dean's point of view, this is a story from the universe of Rick and Morty that focuses more on my original character, Tess, and will mention another dimensional Rick from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Tess and Dean

Chapter 1

Do you know what it's like to be given all the tools and all the education available? To have your life handed to you on a silver platter? To be given the best of everything with nothing expected in return except to show off your talents? Well I have, and no it is _not_ fun. I was groomed from birth to be the best at everything, since I was the child of two amazingly smart and beautiful individuals. My race wanted perfection. They wanted to next movie star to be born. They wanted a bargaining chip when dealing with the other countries of the planet. So, a bunch of scientists got together and mixed the genes from two individuals and grew themselves a baby boy. I was given all the best education, all the best clothing and accessories. I had butlers, assistants, tutors, experts, blah blah blah blah… I know how to speak over 100 languages and dialects of my home world. Along with all my education I was also given the keys to anything I wanted. At a young age I discovered that women everywhere wanted me and men wanted to be me. Jealousy followed me. Lust and desire was discovered at a young age and was taught to me afterwards.

Life was enjoyable up to a certain age. It was around the time I decided that I wanted to have a family of my own. I wanted to raise children the way _I_ wanted to. Of course, I couldn't pick out my wife without the public having a say. There was a whole show about the process. I thought I was in love with her and that she saw me as the individual I _was_ and not the creation I was raised to be. Two children later, we started to fight. A lot. Everyday. I insisted to raise the kids but soon she got tired of me not giving in to her every demand. She didn't understand why I didn't pay for tutors and nannies and butlers to do everything for her. She never got why _I_ wanted to raise my children. She wanted the creation… the fake Dean. Not me. Not… me…

Divorce was public and difficult. She got whatever she wanted as long as she left the kids with me. I raised them myself. They turned out to be amazing little individuals, full of personality and spunk. My daughter became a diplomat, set out to unite the countries and get our planet out into the vast universe; we are so xenophobic. My son decided to become a scientist, studying the effects of continual drilling and the future ramifications for our planet. I am so proud of them. However, I was always in the limelight. I tried to date other girls, but they only saw me as the sex symbol, the creation. I had enough. My children were grown… there was no real reason to stay. My race always hated leaving the planet and refused to admit that there were other races out there that might be better than them. So… goodbye.

I wondered around for a decade or so, doing whatever I pleased. I soon found out, again, that I was still the center of attention. Women still wanted me and men grew jealous of my presence. I was a new addition to a boring universe… a hot commodity that no one got to see since my race was so secluded. I _hated_ it. I wanted to do something else with my life. Longing to be a part of something bigger then myself led me to the middle of a fist fight on a barren little planet. A small bar coddled me for a couple of days when I decided to pick a fight with another patron while drunk. I lost. Miserably. But the guy took pity on me. Sobered me up and asked if I wanted to help his team out. So, I cursed him out, got into another fight and then agreed.

That's how I met Mack, Torren and Groff; my new family. I learned new things with them. Fighting was new to me, but I've always been a fast learner. Electronics came easy as did weapons. I was an asset. I was needed. I was a part of something larger. For decades I traveled with them… freedom fighters. No one recognized me or even knew anything about me. I could create myself into something I _wanted_ to be. No more shows, no more having all eyes on me, waiting to see what I did next.

Of course, all that changed over time. I learned that I had a dark side. I enjoyed causing chaos and building pain and painting the walls with the blood of my enemies. I was a freedom fighter… enjoying the kill shouldn't have been the problem when I was dealing with the enemy, right? Well, I guess the 'problem' was that I was scaring the locals after we were done. Too bad, I thought. I didn't care. But my team did. They saw the light in my eyes dim. They told me that my personality was changing, but I didn't care. I felt that for once, I was the opposite of what I was created to be. And then I met her…

Tess came to us in a whirlwind. We were on a backwater planet fighting the federation goons when this little slip of a girl goes bouncing through the trees, leaving bodies in her wake. We took control of the ground troops and she finished off the ones above. I still remember when she landed on the ground. Her brown hair was up in a bun, twigs and leaves sticking out from moving so fast through the branches. Her green eyes looked up at mine and I felt a wave of… something hit me. They were wild… like mine now. She enjoyed what she did. When Torren rushed over to her, her eyes changed back to that normal, 'non-crazy' look. He went on and on about how she reminded him of his daughter and that she was the same age and the same build and yadda yadda yadda. Tess was young, don't get me wrong; barely nineteen. The team didn't like having to leave her alone so they paired up with her. We fought beside each other for a month. We got to know her very well. Her laugh was contagious… Everyone bonded with her and no one wanted to let her leave. When the time came, it was with heavy hearts all around. Mack wanted to keep track of her so I designed a device that she unknowingly had injected under her skin. The next place she landed, our group 'just happened' to be in the area, read to assist.

It was during this time that Mack made a decision that would change my life forever. He paired us up. Until now, I never really talked too much with her. I was in the back of the group… now I had to fight alongside her and only her. I hated it at first. Man, I'll tell you, she was a pain in the ass. She got me out of my hole though. The only one to reach me again. You said you wanted to know about my relationship with Tess. Well, give me some time to remember the details, alright Rick?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I can't believe I have to cart around this young girl now. I get it, she needs us, but I don't need her. This is unbelievable…_ I grumble to myself as I work my way through the thick foliage towards our target. Tess is behind me, silently following my lead. I could tell she wasn't happy about this union either. My thoughts grew darker as we walked… I imagined she was thinking of all the stuff that could happen to us, being alone together… Just like all the others. She would undress me with those green eyes and twist that body to catch my attention. Just like all the others… _Fuck!_ I was going to have a long talk with Mack when we got back.

"Come on, _baby girl_. Let's get through this shit before night falls. Keep up." I admit that I was a bit snappish whenever I had to talk to her. I shake my head in disappointment. This was not her fault. I stop in my tracks and turn around. Tess stops and looks up at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"Something wrong Dean?" Her voice… damn. I could hear the slight tremble. I fear it's due to me always being so cranky with her. I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry… Tess. I've been a real jerk since Mack paired us up. I don't really mean to take it out on you. I know you can fight." Tess gives me a slight smile, her eyes looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"You weren't being a jerk Dean… you were being an asshole." I see that sly smile spread. I chuckle… _damn, she gets me every time…_

"Fuck you, baby girl…"

"Oh no… not with me… go fuck yourself." She winks at me as the chuckle turns into laughter. Alright, I may have been too harsh on her.

"I'm not use to this… carting around someone else on these trips."

"Carting around? Carting around? Wow, excuse me if I am causing so much trouble right now. Am I invading on your personal life currently? I don't see anyone rushing to fuck you presently… don't know though… I think I see some animals in heat back there. They've been following us for a while. Maybe you're their type?" A low blow from her, and I love it.

"Well, I am trained to give the ultimate pleasure to whomever I choose to take to my bed." I slowly back her up against a nearby tree and place one hand along it, pressing my body in close to hers. I'm testing her. I want her to fail. But really, I don't want her to fail.

"Hmmmmm, I don't see the appeal." Tess was looking me up and down, taking her time. I give her my best smile, moving in closer to lay my lips along hers. Those green eyes greet mine, a sparkle in them. Then her knee raises to my groin. A smile spreads across that cute face as she kisses me quickly.

"Move closer and I'll really apply the pressure."

"Fuck…" I burst out into laughter. Goddess, I love this girl.

"Can we please get back on path? I accept your apology and pathetic attempt to seduce me…" Tess winks at me then slips around to start whacking at the overgrown foliage. I admit, I take some time behind her, watching the muscles work and that cute ass of hers moving back and forth. Hey, I said that I hated girls rushing to me, using me… I said nothing of admiring from a distance.

I'm surprised when the vines give way to the top of the cliff, giving us full view of the federation installment below. I stand beside Tess as we both scan the area. I hear her mumble details about the structure, the composition of the groundwork, the number of guards, the security system, and the types of weapons… I am staring at her in amazement. I was told she was smart… but shit, this was… wow. I must have stared at her for too long.

"What?" I see her look at me sideways, with challenging eyes.

"Sorry, I'm impressed. I usually need two different scanners to tell me everything you just spouted off. Speak up next time. That was fantastic!" She regards me for a long moment, I obviously caught her off guard with the compliment. Man, I really need to stop being such an ass with her.

"Uhm… thank you. I can't help it sometimes. These kind of things get me going. I see a problem and I want answers." She looks back downward and talks in a whisper. "Plus, it helps with the anxiety." I notice it now. The way her eyes are darting around, taking everything in. The way she taps her fingers against her arm (I thought she was counting) and then slightly moves her lips when going over the information. I berate myself mentally for this slip up. I'm her partner now and I need to take better care of her. She may have skills, but she's a kid compared to the rest of the team. Fuck, even I'm well over one hundred…

"Yeah, I get it. Felt the same in the beginning. I didn't know how to fight until I met the team. My first real fight… I was a ball of nerves. I fucked up and got a bad wound along my back for turning too soon. I'm here though. We got this." I look over to see that she was staring at me; her green eyes turning brighter as a smile returned. That smile's growing on me.

We head down the cliff side quickly; I'm astonished at how agile she is. Tess had perfect balance and little worry about plummeting to her death, like me. I was a mess, trying to hide that heights were not one of my favorite things. About half way down, I misstep and lose my footing. I cling to the rope and close my eyes, taking in a few deep breaths before opening them. When I do, Tess is looking at me, mere inches from my face. I startle and start laughing.

"What are you, part goat? I thought you were on the bottom already?" My voice sounded shaky.

"I came back up. You alright? The shale here is a pain in the ass to try and dig in. I just slid down and it worked far better. Put your feet flat and use your hands to lower you down. You won't drop too fast…" That smile puts me at ease and I listen to her. I focus on those eyes as I descend. I know she understands my problem, I can sense it. The fact that she didn't tease me speaks volumes. I reach the bottom and nearly fall to my knees in relief. To my surprise, Tess comes over and kneels down next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders. I remain for a bit, breathing deep and enjoying the comfort.

"Thanks." I wanted to tell her how much all this meant to me, but it didn't come out. After this word, she stands up and gathers the ropes and equipment back into the packs. Looking up at the sky let me know that scaling the cliff took too long and shelter would have to be made. I look over to find Tess already starting the process. I smile. "You read my mind, baby girl."

"Gods, please don't let this get to be a habit…" she grumbles as I smile, "I don't want to know what goes on in that head on a normal basis…" I burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setting up camp did not take that long. Tess found an old tree with the center hallowed out from years of use by the local fauna. She hunted for food while I set up the fire and prepared the communications relay to let Mack know of our progress. He joked around that my color had returned so Tess must have been teasing me. I flipped him off then signed out. I pull up the schematics to the facility ahead of us and review the destination points for our areas of rescue. This facility had been identified as a research depot. A lot of the local civilians, especially the children, were being taken here for experimentation. The federation didn't quite understand the local inhabitants on this planet. Their language was hard to learn and their biological composition was confusing. The federation had deemed this planet for research purposes only. Tess's husband, Rick, was stationed here as an effort to assist the local civilization and give them a leg up to fight against the federation. Tess came along. I don't understand their relationship at all. Every time the group tries to understand what is going on, we just end up more pissed and Tess ends up on the defensive. I stopped asking. But it was going to be a long night too…

"I found something in the lake nearby. Not sure if it is edible. Let's run it through the scanner." Tess examined the creature and found no deadly toxins. With speed, she prepared the beast and had it cooking on a spit over the fire in no time. She seemed more at ease out here then the team ever did.

"Good job! Better than I would have found." I give her a small smile but she is focused on the fire. Her look was somber, and I didn't like it. Tess was always full of energy and spunk. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Not sure. Worried. Never had to do something where the lives of children were on the line." Her voice was small.

"We fight for the lives of children all the time. This time we get to see their faces when we rescue them. We got this! You're an amazing shot. I'll go in with my blades as you cover me. We clear floor after floor until we get to the designated rooms. Then we release and wait for that group to clear out. On to the next and the next until all are saved. Done this before, baby girl." She looks up at me and the fear makes my heart drop. She doesn't want to fail, and I know that there is little possibility that every child will be saved. I move over next to her on the log, scooting in close and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I decide to go for another approach. "I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you this… but you look so gorgeous against the firelight. The way it frames your face and flickers in your eyes…" It worked.

"What?" Tess straightens up and looks to me slowly, as if she didn't believe I just said that. So I go further.

"Anyone ever tell you how damned sexy you are?" I gently pull back a strand of brown hair that had fallen along her face. "Can't help but think about us… all alone here… together…"

"Me too…" My eyes go wide for a second before she tips me backward and I fall on my ass behind the log. Her laugh echoes along the trees as I shake my head, chuckling as well. "Thanks…" Tess reaches behind her and offers me a hand. I take it, pulling her down and on top of me. Her body vibrates with the sound of her laughter as my body unwillingly responds to her closeness. I close my eyes and curse, not wanting her to think that I did this for any other reason but to make her laugh. Tess notices and only moves her leg away from between mine. She props herself up with her hands flat on my chest. I place mine behind my head.

"Wow… you move faster than I thought…" I give her a sly wink.

"Bastard… You think you're so cute, don't you?"

"I am."

"Arrogant bastard…"

"Arrogant sexy bastard…"

"Argh!" Tess hits me against the chest and rolls off of me, laughing while moving to check on the dinner. I stay on the ground for a bit, willing myself to calm down before joining her.

"Hey, you didn't get to spend much time with your husband after our last fight." Tess's face goes dark. Shit, I said the wrong thing.

"Yeah. Too much to do afterwards. He's a genius with a problem saying 'no' to others. So, when the other scientists ask for help rebuilding the grid and redesigning defense systems, Rick couldn't say no. I was with him in the labs helping where I could. Wish we were elsewhere, you know?" Her voice held too much pain for my taste.

"Yeah. It's been years since I got to visit my children." This perked her up.

"You have children?"

"What? You surprised?"

"Yeah… wouldn't have thought a woman would stay around you long enough to have _multiple_ children with you…" That smile again…

"Well, for your information, she left after the second was born. Don't give me that apologetic look, she was a bitch. I got to raise my kids and now they are productive little shits in our backwater fucked up planet called home." She didn't know the truth about my life and I would probably never share. The guys barely knew. About the children, yes but never about my life before.

"How was it back home? Good life? Parents?" There was something in the way she asked. Something sad.

"I was a genetic creation, so no parents. Had my whole fucking life laid out for me to live. No control." Fuck, why did I tell her?

"No control?"

"None. Everything was decided for me." Shit, again? Looking at her though… I wanted to tell her more. "After I joined these guys, I finally got the control back. It's my life now. Truly." I watch the fire for a moment. When Tess doesn't respond, I look over and see tears welling up in her eyes. I move in closer, poking at the fire with a stick.

"I use to have control. For a bit. Now… I lost it again. I… don't really know what's going on most of the time. I feel like a leaf in the wind; going where I'm _told_ but never where I want to _be_. I want to be a wife. I want to feel… feel…" She starts to tremble under my touch. I look over to see her crying, her hands balled up against her face. My arm tightens around her as she turns into my chest, wrapping her arms around me and openly crying. I rub her back and whisper into her ear that everything will be alright. I know I'm getting to her when the sobbing stops. I can hear her slight breathing as her arms slowly release and her hands grab hold of my shirt.

"You know what helps me? Fighting. Going out there and killing these bastards not only helps me with the end result of freeing the local people, it also helps me find a release. I have control when I fight. I say whether someone lives or dies. But then again, Mack worries about this in me. Says I'm going too deep down that hole. I'm enjoying it too much." I think about those words and an idea comes to mind. It's a way to keep her mind focused. "Hey, why don't you watch me when I fight? Keep an eye out and let me know if I go too far? Let me know… if I have really stepped too far into the abyss…" Tess looks up at me, her eyes a bit swollen from crying.

"I can do that. No problem." Tess says quietly while I help brush the tears off her face. She gives me another smile and pulls my head down to hers. Our foreheads touch as she closes her eyes. She whispers to me now… "When I was young, I was told that I couldn't touch anyone. Something bad would happen if I did. Was taught how to avoid being touched in a crowd. Spent my life until I was eighteen avoiding being touched or touching others. Now… I… I… crave it." My heart drops.

"What the fuck? Why would someone tell you these things? What the fuck is wrong with them? You're touching me right now and nothing is happening. Nothing! Fuck…" I try to imagine life without touch, without physical contact and I can't. No hugs from parents, no childhood 'ouches' being kissed to make them feel better. I almost start to cry myself, being a father. I kiss her forehead then. I leave my lips there and squeeze her tightly. "Yeah, well those days are over girl. No more. I won't judge. If you need it, I'll give it." I pause for a second and decide to add in something else to get her laughing again. "I'll give it all to you. I'll give it to you soft, hard, fast, slow, you just have to tell me."

"Fucking hell?" She laughs out. "Does everything come back to sex for you?"

"Yep." I smile until she buries her head in my chest. Then I frown. I haven't had sex with a woman in years on purpose. It's just an act. An act for pleasure that I really don't need a partner for. Especially a partner who doesn't care for me. No reason she needs to know that.

"The food's done." Tess releases herself from me to bring dinner over. I notice how she sits close to me, eating in silence. I also notice how she chose to move her sleeping bag next to mine that night. By morning, I wake to find myself spooned behind her, my arms around her and her arms holding on tight to mine. I don't tease her. I promised not to.

The morning cleanup was filled with the playful banter I grew use to. One more view of the schematics and Tess and I created a plan of attack. She would be picking off the guards from the distance and then move in with me. I would enter with my blades while she covered my rear by the door. She had a short ranged pistol and enough plasma rounds for backup. Questions were asked about my skill level and how well she needed to protect me. Suggestions were made about vantage points and 'worst case scenarios' were played out. I purposefully leave out the fact that we may not get to save everyone. Not something to focus on right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We approach the installation with caution. Tess perches herself along a high tree branch, steadying her rifle. I'm viewing with binoculars as three short pops sound from behind me and three targets go down. Her speed and accuracy were astounding to watch. I help her climb down as she switches to short range pistols and follows me to the front. Tess makes quick work of the security on the door and I enter swiftly. My eyes adjust faster than the federation goons as I whip around the room with my duel blades, slicing into flesh and bone. Blood sprays along the walls as pops sound from my back, letting me know Tess was busy getting to work. Minutes pass but they feel like seconds to me. I'm enjoying my work and I'm irritated when everyone is dead. I was just starting to enjoy myself. I look over at Tess who is staring at the blood along the walls. There's a strange look in her eyes. I'm not sure what I see but play off what I'm thinking to just her eyes adjusting from sunlight to the darker room.

Walking over to her, I see her eyes move from the wall to my blades. Again, she is staring at the blood dripping off. I move the blades behind me and her eyes reach mine. Her pupils are dilated. Her pulse is quick. She shakes her head and it's gone. I brush it aside and motion to move to the next room. Again the plan plays out perfectly. I zip around the room making short work of the federation scientists while Tess takes out the security with the guns. I stop in front of a door, my hand on the handle, hesitant. This is the first room with the civilians. Tess walks up behind me. I close my eyes as I open the door. Screams echo in the room as I open to see children being protected by one adult. My heart starts beating again.

I don't understand what the adult is yelling out, but Tess elbows her way past me and starts mumbling something. The adult talks back, nodding their head. My jaw drops.

"You speak their language?" I ask in complete shock.

"Of course! It's not that difficult when you sit down and study it…" She said it with such confidence that it felt like she was talking about learning the alphabet. Whatever she said, the adult ushered the kids out of the room and left the building. "She told me that there is a village not far from here that's safe. I will make sure to let the others know."

"That was a she?" You had already started to move to the next floor of the building. Unlike others, this one went underground.

"Yeah… couldn't you tell?" I see her rolling her eyes as she pushes past me. Thank goodness she can.

We move to the elevator next, I clear it for her as she sets up behind me and off to the corner. When the doors open, Tess has taken a knee besides me, firing at the armed security towards the corners. I rush in straight and start my work with the scientists. Some start to put up a fight as my heart races with glee. I love the challenge and welcome it. The blades slice through with efficiency leaving only one scientist left. I grab this one by the neck and lift him into the air. The insect like Gromflomite struggles within my grasp, his shortened tentacles wiggling in front as he gasps for air. Tess is at my side, a hand on my arm as I look into her eyes. Concern is present as she looks from me to the insect. I squeeze tighter while I stare at her, my pulse increasing. The ordeal was arousing for me. I detained his life in my hands, squeezing it away, while I held the breathtaking green gaze of the woman in front of me. She holds the gaze and steps closer to me. I cock my head, not really seeing Tess in front of me, but a woman. Her hand slides along my arm to close in around my fingers. She squeezes tighter, ending his life quicker then I desired. It didn't matter though. I was already hard with pleasure that she shared this moment with me.

"Dean. We have to get moving." Her voice was breathless. I focus on her lips and how she moistens them quickly. My gaze lowers to see her chest rise and fall, her breathing mirroring mine. Dropping the carcass, I move in against her body, one hand wrapping around to her ass, pressing it against me tightly. She can feel my need now. The gaze holds. I'm breathing hard. I want to fuck her. Now. "Dean…" Her voice cuts through. I blink a couple of times and release my hand. I walk away and grunt as I move to the next room. I need to kill again. I need to move.

I kick open the door and start the slaughter before Tess has the chance to cover me. I hear her cursing behind me, but I don't care. My need is strong. Blood sprays my face and all I can see is the intangible need before me. The slaughter is more arousing then any woman I have been with. By the time Tess enters the room, everyone is in bloody ruins along the floor. I see her scan the room for another potential target, covering my back like she promised. Then I see her relax, her shoulders dropping as her eyes look at the blood alone the walls and pooling on the floor. The light green substance held her attention again, like before. Then I see it. The eyes glaze over and the pupils dilate. Her breath speeds up as I see a hand cover her chest. Shit. I see it. I see my reflection in my worst moment. I walk over to her now, concerned and no longer hard with need. All I see is Tess, caught in her moment, waiting for the realization to sink in and that look of absolute horror to set in.

"I need to get out of this room." Her voice was small and distant. I know she is somewhere else. I grab her arm and pull her into a side room, clear of blood. She closes her eyes for a minute and starts to shake. I grab a hold of her tightly and press her against me. Convulsions wrack against my body as her breathing catches in her throat, then slows. Her legs give way and she sinks to the floor. Sobbing echoes in the small room. I hold her tightly, knowing full well what just happened to her. I start to hate myself for bringing her into my world. I berate myself, screaming that I should have recognized the signs and never allowed her to enter this hell. But I didn't. That part I hated wanted this to happen. It wanted someone else to be with, to experience this living hell with me; it desired a playmate.

"I'm so sorry Tess. I saw the signs. I should have kicked you out right then. I didn't and that will forever be on me. This is my doing… I will never forgive myself… never…" The tears start to fall. This hell was mine. I soaked in it alone. But now, with her here, joining me, I needed to find a way out for both of us. There was no question now. I wasn't too close to the abyss, I jumped in.

"The blood. Oh fuck Dean… I just… I just…" Her voice was fragile, waiting to break. Happens to the best of us.

"Yeah. I know. Happened to me too. That's why I should have recognized the signs in you. The dilated eyes, the heavy breathing…"

"This… this happened to you too?" She looks at me then. Not a look of horror but a look of understanding. Like she was afraid I was going to view her as a monster now. Funny, I thought she was going to view me that way.

"Yeah. I was alone when it happened. Never told the others. I tried to hint around to see if it's normal. It's not. We're fucked in the head somehow. For me, I think it's the utter and complete control that gets me off. I hated myself at first. Then I gave up." My voice was calm, understanding. She needed to know I was not going to let this go for her.

"I hate seeing blood. It… it reminds me… of… of…" She gulps but continues. "I killed a guy when I was eight. He was naked and going to rape me, I think. I ran away and stabbed him. The blood was everywhere. I slipped. It was… the first time… I… touched… I… gods…" She started to cry again, covering her face from me. I lifted her chin to look me in the eyes.

"You had been denied touch your whole life. Never knew what it felt like. Then you protect yourself. You slipped and touched the body right?" She nods. "That was your first touch?" She nods again, tears starting to form. "You liked it. You hated yourself, but you liked it."

"Yes."

"There is no one to blame. Being at the age you were… what happened with you… They don't call it the age of exploration for nothing. I became sexually aware when I was seven. Had my first release at nine to an older woman. After that, it was decided that I should go into training. So sex became a lesson for me, not a release. Fuck, it was so hard getting my wife pregnant." I sigh in frustration. I hated that something so macabre got me aroused. And I saw it in her too now. Association sucks.

"Thanks Dean. I'm ashamed of myself." She looks away suddenly. I know I have to do something to lighten the mood.

"Fuck girl, I found that sexy as hell. Never had a girl do that against my body without touching her… Feel free to do that again. Maybe I'll join in…" I wink and press a quick kiss against her lips. She blushes and strikes me against the chest, backing off and reaching for her pistol.

"Thanks for being the asshole." She pops the canister out of the weapon and curses. "Fuck, I'm out of ammo. Damn it! How do I protect you now?"

"No ammo on me sweetness. Only knives." I look at her hesitantly. I'm not sure how she is going to react. Then I see it. Those beautiful eyes dilating again at the sight of the blade. It's a bad idea. I shouldn't do this. I can't give this to her. But I do. Fuck, I hand her the blade and watch the breath catch in her throat. She caresses the handle, lays one finger along the blade from base to tip. Shit, shit, shit.

"Thank you…" Her voice was husky. Fuck… It wanted this to happen… that thing within me… And then she is gone, motioning for me to follow.

The next room and the room after that was the same. Me focusing on the death around me, catching glimpses of her from the corner of my eye. My need builds within as I start to focus on non-fatal wounds so I can hear the sounds of death echo around me. Tess catches my eye as she watches the wake of bodies still holding on to life. She walks up slowly to each one, staring in my eyes as she thrusts her blade through their throats, ending each life. With each life ended, my need grows stronger. I imagine ripping off her clothes, pushing her against the wall and shoving myself with that tight little ass until she screams my name. I shake my head and look away in disgust. To think that I would even have that desire amidst all this death… It is moments like this, that I began to hate myself so long ago.

As if reading my mind, Tess walks over to me as I step backwards. I don't trust those eyes. They are glazed over, not her. There is no light, no laughter… I hit the wall behind me. She presses herself along my body; her hand goes into my hair as the other presses from my waist to my groin. My eyes close as I shudder from the touch. When I open them, the hand from my groin raises and pulls at my wrist. I'm still holding on to the blade as she brings it across her face, her tongue flicks out to taste the green blood. Her eyelids flutter as my heart pounds. I grab the back of her hair, yanking her to my mouth, forcing my tongue within. I taste the blood as well, licking it along the inside of her mouth. I growl, a low growl that resonates within her as I hear a soft whine. Her tongue explores my mouth as I continue to press her against me, hard enough to bruise. I slam the blade against the wall behind me hard enough to lodge it in. My hand grips her ass and moves to squeeze her thigh, pulling it up to my hip. She is grinding against me while I continue to explore her mouth. The metallic taste consumes the darkness within.

I break the kiss to see her eyes heavy with desire. This look I know too well. The same desire echoes in me as well; this part is new. My pants are becoming too tight for me, and all I can think of doing is tearing them off and shoving myself within her. My gaze travels behind her, to the gore around the room, to the adjoining room where our next extraction point was. My heart beat slows as I pull away from her mouth. I gently release her leg and grab a hold of her face.

"We have a duty to finish. If… and I mean IF, we finish and this is still something you want to do… I won't deny you. But we have to move… now." I wait until the realization of what was going on sinks in. Her eyes return to their clarity as she blinks then blushes. Quickly she backs away from me, looking at the scene around her and starting to shake. I move up along her body fast, pulling her into a kiss that breaks her thought process. At the end, she looks at me and nods her head. "We may be monsters, but we will get out of this together."

"Let's get those survivors…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were able to clear three below ground floors and rescue two extraction rooms before the real shit hit the fan. Somewhere along the way, we got sloppy and let one of those bastards reach the emergency signal. We had started to give in to our demons; killing, flirting, etc. We fucked up, plain and simple. When the alarm sounds, we rush like mad to the last extraction room. By the time we round the corner, Tess is the first to react, screaming as she rushes headlong against the soldier. He had a child in his grasp, his gun firing through that small head as Tess tackles him to the ground, stabbing him multiple times. I walk over and yank her off the body, turning her around in my arms, pressing her face into my chest. As I look into the room, I see the worst. At least seven children are laying still, plasma shots to the head. Three adults dead as well, their bodies slumped over the children, trying to protect them. I shake my head and fight back the anger seething within. Tess is too silent in my arms. She pushes away from me and exits the space, not bothering to look inside the room. I shut the door and follow behind.

In silence we finish clearing out the base and exit into the bright day. The sun is too bright for what we just did. Tess's eyes are downcast and her shoulders are slumped forward, shuffling her feet as she walks. We head back to the camp that was set up last night and I busy myself with the verbal report to Mack. He's worried about Tess's state of mind; little does he know. I assure him that I'll take care of her and that it might be a while until we meet up. Thanks goodness Mack doesn't press further. After I set aside the communications device, I go on a search for Tess and find her standing in the lake nearby. She's in her underwear, washing the clothing which was soaked with blood. I watch the robot like movements turn into a frantic scrubbing. Rushing in to the water, I grab her arms from behind and slow her movements. I take out the bar of chemical soap I use for blood and gore stains and help her wash the clothing, hand over hand. After the suds turn white instead of green, I take them from her to dunk under the water and set them upon a rock to dry.

As I look back, Tess is nowhere to be seen. A moment of panic sets in as I rush to the edge. I remove my shirt and run into the water, diving under when the edge slopes. Opening my eyes underneath, I see Tess sinking to the bottom, eyes closed. I freak out and swim up to her, grabbing her under the arms and hoisting her out of the water. Breaching the top, she turns around to smack me in the face.

"What the fuck? I was trying to meditate!" Tess screams at me.

"Meditate? Under water? Who the fuck does that?" I scream back at her, my heart still pounding.

"Me asshole!" Tess shoots me an evil look, then crosses her arms above her chest. "Did you think I was doing something else? That I can't handle what happened? That I'm suicidal?" Her voice was matter of fact.

"Yes. But you can't blame me, alright? What happened… all of it… was messed up. I got worried." I meet her eyes as a slow smile appears. Despite everything that happened she was still able to smile. A true smile too. She knew I was concerned. That smile. I backed away from her, feeling the pounding in my chest rise up. Everything was too much. I didn't expect that smile. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as I sit on the rocky shore. Tess walks out of the water and sits beside me. I bring up my knees and hide my face, crying. Tess leans against me as the sun goes down.

"It's beautiful here at sunset huh?" Tess whispered. I take a moment to look up and see the streaks of blue, purple and pink along the horizon.

"Yeah…"

"We need to talk about what happened. Don't we?" Another whisper.

"Yeah…"

"Ok. But back at camp, alright? Too nice here to talk about something so… so…" I look at her, seeing the horror in her eyes. I was wondering when that was going to show up. I stand up and walk back to camp, letting her be alone for a moment before the talk happens.

I take off my blood soaked clothing, clean it with the dry spray and set it out along the fire. I wash off the blood that caked through on to my skin. I'm in my shorts when Tess walks up. I see an eyebrow raise as she walks behind me, trailing a finger along my back. I shiver.

"Your skin is so interesting…" She says academically. Shit, I misread her actions; she was making a scientific observation. Her touch is affecting me more now.

"Thanks?" I reply, brushing off the moment. "I look like everyone else on my planet."

"Asshole. No one gets to see your race remember?"

"I remember, sweetness."

"So, what is your composition?"

"My… what? My skin?" She nods her head as I smile. "You tell me…"

"Well, you look almost like granite from a distance. Chiseled around the cheek bones… your hair, if I can call it that… looks like moss up close and feels like it too… but it's not. Your skin is soft despite the look of polished stone. I got the face down… but your body is amazing… This really does look like cut stone. Grooves and crevices but still the touch… the feel." I smile warmly as she starts to mutter on about my skin, trying to explain it but failing for words.

"How do you think I felt when I met _other_ races? Your smooth skin confused the hell out of me. And your colors… My race's skin colors depend on the climate and country you are from, so it varies from grey with green, brown with grey, red with light brown and black with white veins. So, I guess you can say, rock colors. Our skin is a bit tougher and it takes more to cut through… except softer areas, like the face and groin. I can do a meditation with enough time and get my outer skin to thicken. It takes me about a day, on this planet, to be able to do that though. Our people used it before going into battle." I scratch the back of my neck trying to think of what else I can add. Tess is looking at me with keen fascination. I know this is the first time she has seen me with only shorts on. I smile and chuckle, very happy that she wasn't seizing me up like a piece of meat.

"Wow. Mind if I feel? The back edges look tougher then the inner skin alone the spine." She waits for my answer, not assuming I would say yes.

"Of course, sweetness." I murmur out, impressed by her manners. Tess walks behind me as I sit on the log we dragged over last night. Her soft fingers trace the edges of my shoulder blades and move downward. She tests the skin by applying pressure, stretching and scratching. I chuckle as I shiver, passing it off as a tickle and not the building of a strong heat within me. I close my eyes and instantly see her fighting in the corridors of the facility. My breath comes quicker as I stretch and harden along the shorts. Tess's hands stop suddenly as I open my eyes, viewing the length protruding from me. I lift my head back and sigh. "Sorry… responding to the touch…"

"You're a man… go figure… you must be horrible at doctor visits…" Tess chuckles and continues to examine the skin as my smile disappears. My inner voice is yelling at me. I know what I want. I stare forward, trying not to imagine all the things I want to do to the woman standing behind me. It doesn't matter that it's Tess behind me. I have _never_ been aroused by the touch of another. I figure honesty is the best policy right now. If I was going to help her, and help myself, we needed honesty.

"Tess… I want us to make a pact. Right now. All honesty. All the time with each other. No matter how we feel, we need to tell the truth and talk. No holding back. No judgement. If we are going to work through our… issues… we have to. Please?" I whisper the last word. I'm afraid she'll say no, and that she'll back away from me and convince herself that I'm the monster and not her. I need this. I need her… She's silent for too long. My heart sinks and I start to build that wall. Fuck this. If she says no, I'm finished. No more. Fuck this shit. I'll be the monster. I'll fall… if she says no… I'll…

"I'm scared." Her response was small. I freeze. Slowly I turn around to see her staring at the ground. "You won't… judge me? On what I say? On what I do? You'll accept me? Really? You won't abandon me? Like… my… my… family?" Her voice is cracking. She seems like a child right now. But I remember what she told the team… that her family sent her off world with that guy who watched over her. I wonder if he is the guy she killed then… I look at her again with the eyes of a father and see a little girl who just wants to belong, be accepted, and be loved.

"Why would I leave you, sweetness? I was the one convincing myself that you would want nothing to do with me…" That earned me a look. Tess rushes over to me and dives in to my mid-section… knocking me off the log again and on to the ground. I smile until I see the look in her eyes. She was scared I would say no to her.

"Thank you. I promise. All honesty. Even the shitty things. I won't hold back if you won't leave because of what I say."

"Never… but you might leave me…"

"Only if you fucking treat me like a child…"

"Hell no." I burst out laughing. "Not with the thoughts I've had about you…" Tess sits up, straddling me, cocking her head and pursing her lips together.

"Do I have to fight you off now too?"

"Ha!" I really start to laugh. "You mean do you have to fuck both me and Mack now?" She blushes instantly. "Yeah, I know. No one else does though girl… no worries. Your business is yours. But… this… I don't know. I wish I did."

"Yeah… me too…" Tess looks down at me. "You've got a hard on. Need to… um… deal with that?" She blushes a bit when saying the word 'hard on'. Oh, my gosh, she is too cute!

"Now? I guess we can, if you still want to…" I stare at her, testing her. She turns bright red and stands up suddenly.

"What? No! I mean you deal with yourself!" I stand up and smile, amazed at her all over again. I walk up to her, pulling her against me and kiss her on the forehead.

"You have no idea what that means to me…"

"What?"

"You saying no…"

"Explain." I was going to refute until she crossed her arms and stared at me. I remember our promise. Fuck.

"I'm perfect by my race's standards, alright? No one has ever said no."

"Well, with that protruding out, I doubt any girl would say no…" Tess rolls her eyes.

"Yeah…" My voice drops and I walk away from her. Tess grabs a hold of me and turns me around, fire in her eyes.

"Oh fuck no. You told me that you wanted the truth. You don't get to turn away and brush it off." Fuck…

"I don't get aroused this easily, alright? I usually have to work myself up or excuse myself after I get the girl off." Tess stares at me, her mouth open. "Every second of my life was recorded and live broadcasted. Even sex. Women paid for my services. I was a tool and nothing more." My voice was getting loud, I was getting angry. Damn her for making me say this aloud! "I hated it! You know that I would make sure to get a woman to climax at _least_ six times so they would be so tired they would _not_ ask for me to fuck them!" I was yelling now, backing her up against a tree, the fire in my eyes growing. "I passed it off as 'hey baby, you rest there, you don't need me right honey, I'll just do myself in the next room' shit so I didn't have to show the world that these women never got me aroused! When the executives found out… they tried guys with me… thinking I wasn't into women… Didn't fucking work. When anyone looked at me like a tool, I hated them. Why would I want to fuck _that_? _I_ am the only one who controls that! And then… then when I killed… my fucking hard on was so strong I ejaculated right then. I fucking came after thrusting my blade through the neck of the enemy. Thank fuck I was alone in that shame…"

I could see Tess's eyes go wide at my revelations. I didn't mean to go into so much detail, but she pissed me off. Or rather, the conversation pissed me off. I was taking it out on her when I shouldn't have. It was not her fault. But I wanted to yell at someone. I wanted to… to… I grabbed her neck suddenly. I followed my monster… I applied pressure as her eyes glazed over. My dick pushed along the shorts, wanted to enter her. I had the vision of fucking her while she gasped for air… I blinked and looked at her, ready to see the fear. But there was none. She was calm. Her hand was softly on my wrist. I released the pressure as she breathed heavier. That aroused me more.

"Kiss me Dean…" Tess said softly. I did. I pressed my mouth hard against hers, sucking in her bottom lip and biting it until I tasted her blood. She moaned into my mouth as I pull down her underwear, lifting a leg while she yanked my shorts down. I could feel the heat emanating from between her legs as I pressed myself against her. A soft whimper from her was all I needed… I push myself within, yanking up her leg to adjust her to the correct height. Tess yells out but rakes her nails along my shoulders, begging for me to continue. Her heat surrounds me while the wetness provides a smooth entry for fucking. I thrust into her, again and again, my breath speeding up as I grasp her breast from under her shirt. I yank the fabric off with a tear and pull the flesh up to my mouth, biting until she screamed. Her hand went to my hair then, griping it and yanking me downward, telling me to bite harder. I obeyed her command. Whatever she asked I would do. I was within her, pressing inside and waiting for that scream that told me I hit that spot within. After a while, I grab both legs and wrap her around my waist, grabbing her ass to angle it better for entry. She screams at last, cursing into the night, screaming my name and begging for a release.

Then a bad though hit me. I shove within and remain until her eyes meet mine. Those wild green eyes blaze with desire as I bite my lower lip hard. I let the blood fall while staring at her. Those eyes follow the trail while she licks her own. I retreat to shove in again as I lay my finger along the blood and trail it along her lips. Her eyes go wild as she yanks me to her, sucking on the swollen lip, bucking her hips as I feel the deep contractions tighten around my dick. I yell out, my head raised up as her orgasm brings me past that edge I need. My body tenses as I feel the release burst from below. I shove into her while my convulsions rock me, feeling possession for having filled her with a part of me. Her mouth is still nibbling at my lip as I slowly pull out; a small whine escapes from her as she arches her back. I pull away and slowly lower her legs. She steadies herself with both hands on my shoulders and lays her head along my chest. I run a hand through her hair, amazed by how soft it is. I am overcome with the sense to protect her as I pick her up and carry her back towards the fire. I sit with her in my lap for a long time, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning comes faster than expected; Tess is still curled up in my arms with her eyes closed. I hold on to her, still feeling possessive over this small woman snoozing within my arms. I slept beside her all night, the first time I have done that with a lover. Fuck, this is the first time I've been able to fuck someone else without having to excuse myself for preparation. I still can't quite explain what I feel for her though… We have shared something dark, something scary but I know I am not falling in love with her. It's not _that_ emotion I feel. But I love her in some other way. I feel connected to her. As I stare at her again, I'm met with those green eyes smiling up at me.

"I thought you told me that I wouldn't have to worry about fucking both you and Mack… you lied." She's teasing me.

"You started it. I was just resting against you… you demanded I kiss you. Your fault."

"You tried to strangle me…"

"In arousal… I wanted to hurt you because it aroused me…" I told her the truth. "You too…" I wait to see a response in her face; will she run away or will she trust me?

"Yeah… I admit it. The look in your eyes was…" I see her blush, looking away and biting her lip. Fuck, I'm getting hard thinking about biting that lip too. "It's the same look you have now…" Her voice seems more seductive suddenly. I look up to her eyes, noticing the glaze set in. I remain still, not knowing what to do next. She gives me a wink. "You're easy…" Tess stands up and stretches, letting me know that she was going to wash up at the lake and look for breakfast. I watch her leave, cursing at the bulge between my legs. Fuck, why is it that _she_ is the one to get me so riled up?

I busy myself with the campsite, getting things cleared out and covered as to leave no trace of us being here. Tess caught another lake monster big enough to save leftovers for the walk back to base camp. Our conversations consisted of normal chatter around the camp, the way through the forest, getting things put away, basically anything other than last night. Not that we were actively trying to avoid the conversation. Trekking through the forest became a bit of a pain though; the foliage grew denser as Tess suggested letting her climb up the vines to see if there was a better route. I sat down next to a tree, munching on some lake monster while she got to work. Two snacks later, Tess jumps down in front of me, hair full of twigs and leaves like the first time I saw her.

"Hey sexy… anything?" I offer her a bite of my snack as she sits next to me, her shoulder pressed against mine. I close my eyes at the touch, comforted.

"Shit… we came the wrong way. We have to backtrack for a mile and then veer east. The sun is getting low already, so another night outside for us."

"Damn. Any predators out there?"

"Not that I could see, but the forest is already coming to life with sounds." Tess pauses and looks up into the tree. "Maybe sleep up there? There is enough vines to create a hammock and it would keep us away from any ground hunting animals." I stare upwards too, agreeing with a nod of my head. We get to work on the makeshift hammock and hang our gear from a nearby branch. The hammock was big enough for the two of us. I laid down first and brought her next to me. Within minutes of laying down, the forest did indeed come to life around us; animal noises echoes around the leaves and below us. Hunting animals, mating animals, bird whistles and then a crack of lightening followed by the boom of thunder. Tess jumps beside me, grabbing tighter.

"Thunder, sweetness. Nothing more." I soothe her hair down, stroking it to calm her. Her breathing slows but she keeps a tight hold on my shirt.

"Not bombs…" Her voice was a whisper.

"Nope. Saw the lightening first. This was a great idea Tess…" I was keeping her distracted. "The vine coverage above us will keep us dry when the rain hits."

"Yeah… it will." She is silent for a bit. "Why do you call me…" another bang of thunder, closer this time, "sweetness?" A slight shiver ran along her spine.

"I call you that?" I tease back.

"Yes…" Her voice was stronger. "You do…"

"Do I have to tell you?" I hear the downpour of rain around us and pull at the vines above, repositioning where water started to drip through.

"Yes." A louder bang sounded, shaking the tree as Tess squeaks and ducks her head into my stomach, under the makeshift blanket of leaves and moss. I stroke her hair and decide to go for the truth.

"Alright… but only because you are so cute right now." I hear a slight growl from below as I chuckle. "Let me see… it was around the time we started to realize how fucked we are… you were telling me about what happened to you in the past. I was listening but then got redirected in my thoughts and came to that moment when you had that orgasm against me. I kept thinking how fucking sweet it was that it happened. Take away the circumstances, and that's the most flattering thing a woman has given me. You didn't push me away to be alone. You clung to me. You… well, you used me but because you were comfortable with me. So, _sweetness_ , your name came to be. Also, I would love to taste you one day… see if you are as sweet down there as I think…"

"Bite me…" A slight growl until another bang echoes.

"You would love that too much. So would I. But on a serious note, the storm is passing us. The thunder is going to be coming less frequently now. Come on back up, _sweetness_ …" I practically purr out the last word. Tess raises her head and looks at me with those scared eyes.

"When I first started fighting, we were bombarded in the middle of the night. I heal very fast and I have back up organs. The whole team was wiped out except me. I healed and awoke to the carnage. Loud bangs like this still get to me. I use to love the sound of rain and thunder… now…" She raises her head above the blanket and stares at me. I can see the pain in her eyes. Shit, this girl has seen too much in a short time.

"Yeah… I'm lucky to be with the guys. They were more afraid of me getting hurt or making a stupid decision." I scratch the back of my head, feeling a bit guilty. "They were right…"

"Mack made a good decision pairing us up?" It was a small question. But it meant the world to me.

"What do you think?"

"I think so. I always had this in me. I hid from it because I knew what it meant. It was getting tougher to ignore and I'm not sure I would know how to handle it. Rick wouldn't have been much help either… he doesn't get how I can kill like I do. He's a lab nerd…" She tried for a joke but I felt the emptiness in those words. Was she regretting her decision to follow him?

"Well, I feel his decision was sound. You are such a warm and comforting person, he was probably hoping that I would redirect my way of behaving. Little does he know… I ruined you…" I look out along the branches of the forest when I feel Tess's hand turn my face to hers.

"You didn't ruin me. I really wasn't that innocent little girl he thought me to be. Rick either. I adapted to them, became what they expected. I don't mind when I do that; I keep my darker thoughts aside for another time when I'm fighting alone or with a group that doesn't know me. I think Mack needed someone to protect and guide… I think Rick needs a partner who will support him and stick with him." Another boom sounds, but this time she doesn't flinch. She is lost in her thought. I'm becoming angry as she talks. I hesitate on talking out, knowing that we had a pact but unsure how far I could take it. Tess must have felt something… "What are you thinking? Your whole body is tense."

"Nothing sweetness. No worries, just listening and thinking as well."

"Liar. That's twice I caught you trying to get out of our deal. I'm being truthful with you, even when I want to clam up. So deal…" Her eyes were so stubborn.

"You'll get mad at me." I wait but she doesn't back off. "Alright, I warned you. I hear you talking about how you adapt to these guys… what I _don't_ hear is what _you_ want. Who are _you_? Who do _you_ want to be? What are your desires and intentions? You should always keep that in the back of your mind and don't let guys push you around or make you think you have to be someone else in order to keep them around. Fuck! I get so angry because that's the shit I grew up around. I was told who to be in different circumstances in order to appease all around me. But no one _ever_ thought of me! No one ever asked what _I_ may have wanted. And here you are, right now, telling me this bullshit! Mack is a big boy and doesn't fucking need anyone. Rick can suck a dick for all I care since he is not the one here with you as you tread through this hell! And as for anyone else in your life… fuck them! You should be you and no one else. Even if it's some fucked up psycho bitch who is so damned fucking mean that no one ever approaches her." I finish my rant and look down to see tears in her eyes. Shit, did I say too much?

"Dean…" Her voice was so small… I sit up a bit as she adjusts in my arms. I'm confused and worried. My name was uttered so silent, so small, I'm not sure if I broke her. "Thank you. Really. No one…" She sighs loudly and lays her head back down on my chest. I'm at a loss on what to say. I don't know if I should press in further or stand back and wait for another time.

"Never apologize for who you want to be. I see too much of myself in you… when I was younger." I hold on tighter as I look past her, remembering what things were like. "I hated sweets." Tess's head pokes up and stares at me in confusion. "Hated them. Like totally hated anything that had artificial sugar, real sugar, candy, cake, blah, blah, blah. I had to go to all these parties and all the women thought I loved sweets. I was forced to eat them. All of them and then I would disappear and throw it all up. Oh my goddess I hated them so much. I kept it inside and didn't tell anyone. I was taught that it was rude of me to let others know when I did not like something. I was just supposed to sit there and take it all. Another form of abuse, you know. Getting out was the best thing for me. Now I can tell others to fuck off when they hand me something sweet."

"And you named me sweetness…" I look at Tess then burst into laughter. I wipe away a tear as she continues. "Nice… I'm named after something you hate. And that was the first thing that came to your mind. Thanks, asshole. I can say that, you know… I can call you an asshole because I don't give a fuck what you think!" I laugh harder as Tess starts to giggle as well.

"That was not what I was thinking… I was not thinking of something sweet. Just… just…"

"Yeah? You were thinking about how you were forced to take me, like all those desserts? With no say?"

"No, that's not it…" I was laughing harder. She was poking me in the chest, trying to look all serious but laughing herself. I can't take much more…

"Would you please shut the fuck up?" I smile mischievously as I grab a hold of her chin, forcing my lips upon hers. Instantly I knew it was a bad idea. Her body went from being stiff with laughter to melting against me; her muscles relax and I can feel the tension melt. I grab the back of her neck and open my mouth, wanting to taste her again. Her tongue circles mine as a groan slips out from me. The blood rushes downward as I become all too aware of exactly where her body lays against mine. My other hand trails down her back to her ass as I squeeze. She raises up against me, repositioning her legs on either side of mine while opening her mouth wider. I yank her back against me, lifting my hips to meet her body, twisting my fingers in her hair and pulling. I can't help it now. I know she likes the pain and I am way too willing to give it. Tess moans against me as she sits up, straddling me. Her eyes are wild, lost in the moment and searching mine. She takes a deep breath and looks down at me again.

"As much as this is… welcoming… I'm not sure the hammock will hold." She cocks her head and I burst into laughter again. Tess laughs along with me as I lay her gently back along me, repositioning her away from the crotch. Fuck… I've never been so ready to go. I close my eyes and try to focus on something else. It's not working with her so near. "Issues?"

"I'm strangely not use to having to do this…"

"Calm down? I've told cold showers work… want me to open up the vines a little?"

"Fuck no. I can do this. Have to get use to this. Now that you're here…" I kiss her on the forehead as I feel her hand travel down my stomach. I instantly tighten, the blood rushing back down as my eyes close. Fuck… I can't say no. I freeze as her delicate hand slips under my pants to grip me. I reach down and undo my pants, pulling the clothing down to assist. As I look at her, she is watching me with curiosity. "Don't tease."

"I'm not. From everything you've told me… have you ever…" I lift her chin and kiss her before she can ask. I grab a hold of her hand and guide her along my cock, back and forth while I move my hips to assist. I tighten my grip against her hand as she tightens along me. Her tongue is searching inside my mouth as I relax, focusing more on her touch and grip. I buck when she raises along my tip to pass a thumb along the top. I yell out a stream of curses as she lowers herself, kissing along my stomach until I pass my hand through her hair. Tess takes me within her mouth all the way down. The heat from inside drives me wild. I can feel the slight pass of teeth as she slowly raises up.

"Fuck… fuck… don't fucking stop… please…" I say breathless. She continues her momentum, up and down along my dick as I am willing myself to calm down and enjoy. "Pain… sweetness… more…" She obeys as I feel more pressure from those teeth, the tightening from her grip at my base and the sucking that is driving me over the edge. I yell out, grabbing on to her hair and shoving her along my dick and keeping her there for a moment, savoring the swallowing feel of her cheeks and tongue. When I release, Tess bobs her head faster, tightening the sensations within me until I feel that wave press against me and gush into her. She is swallowing, sucking, still running a hand up and down my dick as I continue to cum, roaring out into the forest as I grip the edges of the hammock. When she leaves, I feel the rush of cold until she brings the clothing back up along me. Tess lays her head along my chest as my heart catches up.

"Enjoy that?" Her whisper came out, almost laughing.

"Fuck you… If you ever do that again…" I start to say breathless.

"What?"

"I'll fuck you back." I chuckle as she cuddles into me. "Thank you for listening."

"Your pleasure… You owe me."

"Yes, sweetness… I owe you. And I will pay you back in earnest." As she falls asleep, I wonder what I'm doing. Why do I so love playing with fire? And goddess, she is fire. The honest, soul burning, scar forming fire that I should be running the other way from. She will destroy me; but I know she will build me back up into someone else. Maybe someone I can be proud of. Someone I won't want to hide from others. I fell too hard and for too long. I lost myself, and now with her, I am finding out who I am. Who I really am. Aside from the tool and away from the dark and into something new. I'm doomed. Glorious doom…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Did we travel a mile yet? My feet are hurting. I need to go to the bathroom. These plants are touching me too much. I wanna go home. Are we there yet?" I whine to Tess as I poke her in the back. We got lost. Plain and simple. But Tess was having none of that. She was still insisting that she knew where we were and that we were going in the right direction. I decided long ago that I was going to bug her the same way my kids begged me. I can see the edge of her mouth curl up in a smile as we continue to walk. I continue my annoying whine until she cracks up laughing, turning to stare at me.

"What the fuck? Who sounds like that?"

"My kids… whenever we went out anywhere that took too long for them. I would hear it all the time. And then, they would gang up on me, echoing each other while laughing. Fuckers."

"Seriously? Wow, that's a pain. I can't believe they would sound like that!" She shakes her head and then stares at me, frozen. "Wait, you have kids?" I burst into laughter. It has become so easy to talk with her now. Things I kept hidden from the gang spill out like water with her around.

"Yeah. I have two. Both are grown with families of their own." Tess is still staring at me.

"How… old are you?" She asks carefully.

"Wow. What a question! Don't you know never to ask a man's age?" She cocks her head and gives me the middle finger salute. "I'm… wait, I need to do the math in my head… I'm 126 years old. Give or take…" I watch her jaw drop open.

"Fuck. Your kids are probably older than me…"

"Yup. They are. Extreme cradle robbing going on here." I laugh as she is still staring at me.

"How old are the guys then?"

"I can't tell you exactly for Mack… but well over 200 years, Groff is around 300 years and Torren is probably closer to 500 years. Why? I bet you really feel like the 'baby girl' now huh?"

"Shit! I honestly didn't even think about that. Rick assumed you guys were human, like him."

"Nope. Each of us are from different races. Torren's planet was destroyed centuries ago. He left with his family and has been busy repopulating the universe with his seed. Groff was born in space without really knowing his home world. And Mack… that's Mack's secret. He doesn't like talking about himself at all. I know Groff knows a bit and Torren knows a bit. I know barely anything. How about you? Have you ever found out anything about your race?"

"Nope. Guy I killed aside, I haven't run into anyone else who bleeds dark blue… that I know of. Rick says he will always look out for any reference. I'm not sure I want to know. My parents left me alone with that… that… Would you want to know?"

"Not sure. I never met the people who donated genes to create me. I turned out alright." I wink at her as she elbows me in the ribs.

"Fuck. No you didn't!" Tess laughs and leans in against me. I put my arm around her and lean her back against a tree.

"We need a break sweetness. Seriously. Let's take a moment, check on where we are and eat."

"Alright… you get the food ready and I'll go up to see where we are."

I unpack supplies and open up the communications relay to contact Mack. It takes a while for him to answer, and when he does, I can tell they are taking heavy fire. Mack's voice comes in short bursts for a while until I hear him curse followed by crashes.

"Fuck Dean… wherever you guys are, remain. Do not return to base camp. There is another facility I need you guys to hit and then I'll relay the next base camp coordinates."

"What's going on?"

"Damned Fed goons found us. Nothing we can't handle. Just a bit noisy right now. Keep her away Dean. Take care of her."

"You know, Mack, she can take care of herself…" I answer back, a bit annoyed. Now I see what Tess means.

"She's our baby girl, Dean. We're responsible for her wellbeing now." More gun fire in the background.

"Fuck Mack, we are not responsible! She can…"

"Dean!" Mack barks out. "You will follow my command. No arguments now." Mack signs off while I curse him. Tess swings from the branch above me, upside down with a thoughtful look.

"You fought for me?"

"Yeah, wasn't heard though. I get why they think the way they do… but you should really work on them seeing you as an adult sweetness."

"This coming from the man, who until recently, treated me like a child as well." Tess pinches me and smiles. I grab her, pulling her down from the branch and into my arms. I set her feet on the ground and yank her against me. I pull the hair away from her face and lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know. I'm working on it." Giving her a hug, I whisper that we have another facility to wipe out. A strong shiver courses through her body as I react to her arousal. "We can't play like we did last time. No mistakes. But we need to find some way to deal with this… urge."

"What do you suggest?" Her voice was silent but filled with arousal. I'm matching hers now… feeling the stronger urge just from the memory of what happened last time. Fuck. We shouldn't be going through this. This is fucked up. I thought that maybe we handled this by giving in; now I am unsure. Maybe we made things worse? I have to voice this.

"Do you think we made things worse by giving in to each other? Do you think we should have just bottled it up? We can try that again…"

"No. I've kept this inside too long. Maybe if we focus on each other and not the… action… of killing… maybe?" Her voice was unsure.

"So, we would recall events and turn it on each other so we become aroused by our partner and not the physical act of killing? Association… I would be associating what I am aroused by and focus on you… This might work. But you need to be alright with this. And we need to have the talk." I bring her down to sit on the ground with me.

"I know about reproduction…" I started to chuckle. "I can't get pregnant anyway…" That was new.

"What?"

"Yeah. Don't know how it happened but that ability was taken from me at a young age." She looks away from me.

"Taken?"

"By my race. Who cares exactly who? I can't and will never… trust me, it hurts." I pull her against me and feel an instant need to call my kids. I can't believe what it would be like to be told you could never get pregnant.

"I bet it does. But the talk I wanted to have with you was around feelings and emotions."

"Oh… well, I'm not falling in love with you, if that was what the talk was going to be about." She winks and I laugh again.

"Fuck girl… you reading my mind? That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can tell you now that I am not having those thoughts… I'm using you. Plain and simple. Using you. That's it. No more." I keep telling myself this. I know I'm not falling in love. But I do care a lot. And I do want to keep her in my life now. Fuck…

"I totally get it. I'm using you too. Got too many men on my plate. You're just a fuck buddy. Nothing more. I use you for therapy…" We keep a straight face and then both burst into laughter.

"Therapy? Therapy. I love that! That's what we are doing then. Going to therapy."

"So, Mr. Dean, what kind of therapy do you need today?" Tess turns towards me, bringing up one ankle to rest on top of her other knee. She folds her hands on top of her foot and sits with a straight back. She is acting like a professional. I turn to face her, mirroring her posture.

"Well, Ms. Tess…"

"That's Mrs. Sanchez…"

"Excuse me…" I wink. "Mrs. Sanchez… I've been having some bad thoughts lately. See, when I kill people I get a massive hard on. Sometimes I have these dark thoughts of fucking girls to hear them scream… almost a rape fantasy. I would never do that, mind you, but these dark thoughts have been getting worse." I can see her façade drop, fooling set aside due to my seriousness. She placed a hand on my knee. "I'm alright. It _has_ been getting close to this point though. I'm scared."

"What would you want from me? If I was to allow anything… anything in the universe to help appease you, what would you ask for?" I look at her and take this in to consideration. After a long pause I answer. The truth. And it hurts me to say it.

"I want to hurt you. To cause you pain while… not necessarily rape… I want your consent but with pain. You know? I imagine pulling your hair, twisting your arm back and hearing you cry out in pain, biting you, hurting you… But that's a lot to ask, sweetness. You have to trust me fully and we barely have had that much alone… time for you to…" she interrupts me.

"Ok. I trust you. But I want something too." I stare up at her, shocked that she was already willing and trusted me.

"Anything…" It was a whisper. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to give her what she asked for.

"Blood. I need to see it. On you, on me, I…" Her voice cracks.

"Let's set ground rules. Safety words and actions. I need to know that I'm not raping you."

"Alright. Then let's spend some time and talk through this." I smile at her. We spend the rest of the day talking through things. Discussing what was going to happen and what we could do in case things went south… It was amazing how open I could be with her. I didn't feel ashamed about the things that aroused me anymore. The thought of being able to do things to her… fuck, I was ready to go. I listened to her as well, taking into consideration all the things she wanted in return. We worked things out. We were going to try and get this out of us before the fight. See if this helped things out or not. The main point was to not get distracted like last time. Neither one of us wants the outcome we experienced last time. There was already too much blood on our hands without having to add in innocents. Here's hoping this plan worked. If not, we would work on things and tweak it until we figured it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took a couple more days of traveling before reaching the next target. I was able to get communications up with Mack again, finding out that the threat was dealt with and the next base of operations was farther away. I kept him up to date about our travel time and plan of attack. Nothing personal, all data. After I signed off, Tess and I gather to look over the next facility. This one was once a factory that had been turned into a prison for the locals who wanted to argue with their new 'freedom'. Our mission was to shut down the facility and help eliminate the Fed goons to allow the locals to take control back. The mission was simple enough. There was enough to handle that Tess and I would be going off in separate directions to deal with multiple targets. Tess would be handling the power cut which would cause all the guards to be in an uproar as I snuck in with the killing blows. She would work on the computer system to disarm the makeshift cages so the locals could get out and rebel. Last we assist and then head out. Simple.

"Are you sure this will be simple?" Tess asked. I swear that she's starting to read my mind now.

"Yes. As long as you can dismantle electronics and deal with the computer systems." One look at her narrowed eyes let me know that she was going to have no issues with it.

"What about you? Should we plan an intervention before?" I knew what she was talking about.

"No. I'm good with this. It gets worse when you fight with me and you won't be joining until late in the game."

"We don't want to fuck things up. If you say you're alright, then I believe you. Let's get this going so we can deal with any… outcomes…" I smile at her references.

"I don't want to feel as if I need you in order to… you know, fight…"

"Dean… our purpose is to help smooth out the edges."

"Goddess, you are getting too good with the references…"

"Stop avoiding the talk. Answer me honestly. Do you need me?" Tess walks up to me as I continue to stare at the ground. I don't know what to say. I fear what I already know. I will take things too far. I will torture those I fight just to get off; not thinking of the consequences. As I raise my eyes, I already see Tess's reaction. "Then it's settled. We do this now. You need to be on point for this. I don't need you fucking off to get your jollies while time is of the essence. You hear me?" I nod. Her voice was so authoritarian right now that I became even more drawn to her.

"How do we…?" I'm suddenly aware of the awkwardness I feel. Being told what to do in these situations and having a plan or a script would have come in handy, like in the past. Now, standing here thinking about what was going to happen… I was at a loss for words. At least until Tess landed a foot firmly against my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I look up to see her in a fighting stance, a serious look on her face. And then she winks at me.

The fight is on. I get into my stance and I'm surprised at how fast she moves around me, connecting the leg sweep that sends me on my ass. Tess straddles me, grabbing my wrists and yanking them under her knees. Both hands wrap around my throat and start adding pressure. My dick goes hard as I let out a growl and roll my body to the side, catching her off guard. Her knees slip off my hands as I twist around to return the grab on her wrists. I sit up, Tess still straddling me, as I twist with my hands, dragging her arms behind her back. She grunts at the pain, which turns me on more. I'm able to wrap one hand around both her forearms while I use the other to pull her hair downward, exposing her neck. Tess doesn't fight. She lets out a moan as I lean in to lay lips along that tender skin. Tess slides her hips in closer as I bite. Her skin is soft and salty with the mixture of that metallic blood as I bite deeper. Tess is begging for me to fuck her now. I yank her hair again as she cries out. The mixture of pleasure and pain arouses me to a new level as I release her, throwing her off of me and on to the ground.

Tess is staring at me from the ground, her eyes fixated on her blood trailing from my lips. Her hands travel down her neck and along her chest, leaving smears along her skin. I reach down to pull her shirt up and off her head, leaning down to lick along the blood, biting to hear her moans grow louder. Her nails are digging into my scalp now as I kiss and bite lower along her body, removing clothing as I go. I remember what she did for me a couple of nights ago and want to return the favor. As I spread her legs I close my eyes at the scent of her. She is already wet below as I study what's before me. I lick and tease at the various mounds of pink flesh until I am rewarded with a moan or a gasp. When I hear that, I focus more intensely on the area; I nibble and suck and lick. Her voice is hoarse as she tells me where to go and how it feels. Her responses and willingness to share make things run more smoothly. Soon I've found that precious tip that sent her bucking above me. I latch on and keep my eyes above me as I suck and gently bite. Her body is moving along with my rhythm as I hear her breath quicken. Her muscles contract as a scream escapes, her hips raising up and away from me as she orgasms. Fuck, I didn't even get to go inside… Her taste is on my mouth, tasting like an aphrodisiac. I wait until her body calms before spreading the legs again to shove myself inside.

Tess yells out while grabbing a hold of my shoulders, her eyes staring at me as I wink at her. A smile plays along her lips as I bend down to kiss her. Her legs wrap around my waist, pushing me farther within. Her heat surrounds me as she grinds against my hips. I curse at her, sitting upward and grabbing a hold of her legs to bring them to my neck. This angle provides more entry as I shove in, feeling her muscles within contract. I hold on to her legs as I shove in repeatedly, trying to slow my pace but feeling the need surge within. A flood of ideas come to my mind as I fuck her. Thoughts that run dark and thoughts that run slow. But I can't hold it in for that. This is all still too new for me to wait. I watch her boobs bounce with each shove and I lose all self-control. I release her legs and thrust into her faster and faster; my knees driving into the soil beneath us. Tess has her hands wrapped around my arms as she curses, digging nails into my flesh. The pain along with her body tightening around me finishes me. My release tares a yell from me as I shove fully within to remain as my smaller contractions finish. Soon I notice the tightening around my dick increase as Tess grinds against my hips. I press into her as hard as I can, providing her body with the friction she was seeking to orgasm again. She screams out, then goes silent. Our bodies lay on the ground, breathing deep and recovering.

"Fuck. Fuck… Glad I'm getting you off too. I know I'm not lasting long." I apologize. I imagine Mack being able to control himself for a nice five hour fuck session.

"Don't you dare! That was amazing. Sometimes the fast ones are more intense. Fuck… you are more intense. I don't feel pressured… to… you know, perform?" I raise myself up to look at her.

"What do you mean? I have my own ideas on that sentence."

"Sometimes… I feel pressure to perform or have experience or I get embarrassed about talking or I worry too much. During long sessions. Rick always gets me. It's strange because I feel like he knows when to go fast and when to slow down. Mack likes to play and I know his background with women. I feel inadequate. But with you… I'm not trying to impress you. We aren't courting each other. I feel more open." She smiles and I shake my head.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm not use to… this. This being aroused by a woman and being able to fuck her and knowing no one is watching… goddess, I love this. I want to do so much more. I want to explore more. But fuck. I needed this. Damn you for being right again." I hop up and hold out a hand to bring her to her feet. She is chuckling at me while I get together my clothes. In a rush before, I don't remember taking them off and was having trouble finding them. Tess pulls my shirt off a nearby bush as I grab it while laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen a man undress so fast." She is teasing me.

"I don't remember taking them off. I was more focused on you."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I mean it. You… I've only been with members of my own race. Seriously. I've messed around with kisses and groping but never so intimate. I was on a learning curve. But goddess, your taste, your smell, fuck…"

"Am I that different?"

"Not too much in appearance. Your spot is in a different place and there are a lot more zones to discover that you tensed at. But…" I pause, not sure how to word what I was thinking. "Our women do not have smells. Not in a bad way… they just don't smell like anything to us. Do I smell?" I wait for the tease but see her thinking.

"Yeah. Like nature." She closes her eyes. "I smell the soil after a good rain, the grass after being freshly cut, and almost a musky smell… like… that mountain wall we went down. Rocky I guess?" I'm staring at her with my mouth open. I can't help it. Before she opens her eyes, I pull her in tight, kissing her forehead and holding on to her. Tears are running down my face and I'm not sure why. "Dean?" She calls to me quietly.

"I don't know what I'm feeling so don't ask. Just… thank you." She lets me hold her for a while. In our race, scents are a big thing when matchmaking. Some people pay top credit to enhance their scent to attract a specific lover. Mine got fucked up with a surgery gone wrong in my teens. Women wanted my body but no one would go any further than that. My scent was not there. That made things worse when trying to get my wife pregnant. She wasn't attracted to me in that way and with the scent not being there, her senses would not release the chemicals needed to start ovulation.

"Dean… What's running through that mind?" Tess kisses me along my lips and jaw line. I close my eyes and take a moment to relive her private scent.

"Ask me again later. I don't know how to explain without having to go into the while mating process of my race."

"Alright." And just like that, the conversation was dropped and a new one began. One focused around the next plan of action and when to hit the base.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As we get closer to the base, I watch Tess from behind, memorizing the shape of her body and imagining what I was going to do next to it. My desires were running more wild with her now. Ever since she admitted to a scent… I close my eyes and can pick up the subtle aroma that I now know is Tess. Then I get smacked against my chest, hard.

"Dean! What the fuck are you thinking about? I've been trying to get your attention for hours now." I look at her, the aroma strengthening with her anger. I shake my head. These thoughts are overcoming me.

"I doubt it was hours, sweetness." I try to clear my head again when a breeze hits her then wafts over me. Fuck! I can't keep my mind focused. I stand and return to the camp. "Today is off. I can't focus. No deal." I storm off not waiting to hear from Tess. I don't know what's going on. I'm worried because this new thing is more intense. Fuck!

I work my way back to base and look above at the tree branches covered by vines. I kneel down and exert all energy to take off into the branches, disturbing the leaves to fall on the campsite below. I climb and jump and work all the muscles in my body. I climb upwards, determined now to reach the top of the canopy. My focus is on where to grip and where to leap, no longer remembering the young girl who was probably pissed back at camp. I bet she's pacing with her arms crossed across her breast. Those perfect mounds of silky, bouncy, soft… I fall a few feet until I catch myself on a nearby vine. I swing to another branch nearby and curse at myself for the loss in focus. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Instead of being lost on the battle field, I'm just lost. Why did I ask her about scents? Why the fuck did I bring that up? I'm not supposed to build anything with her other than to use her for my gains. There _is no_ falling in love. There _is no_ forever yours. There _is_ sex and release and finally being able to refocus on something else besides pain… refocus. _Refocus_. That's what's going on. I reach the top of the canopy and feel relief.

The view is astounding. The jungle forest we're in stretches out at all angles as far as I can see. How Tess was able to redirect us to our desired location is beyond me. I would have gotten us lost for sure. The sky is breathless. On my planet, the sky changed colors throughout the day. It was easy to determine the time if you knew the colors. Here, the sky was a constant yellow until the main sun set, which created various shades of orange, pink, red, and finally the dark blue of night. Clouds here were a pink or purple depending on their density. Today's sky was sprinkled with them, the purple ones leaving the area to the west. That must have been the rain storm we got through. The rain that was held back by those thick vines as she… Fuck! Not again.

My mind will not behave right now. I don't know what to do. I feel like a kid again. That feeling I got after my first ejaculation. I spent a lot of time alone after that one. Feels the same now. I want more. I want her. I let out a sigh and return to the campsite below. When I fall to the ground, Tess lets out a squeak of surprise and pushes me over. I start to laugh at the cuteness that just came out of her.

"See… when you keep making sounds like that? There is your reason for people treating you like a child!" I chuckle as she turns red in the face.

"Bite me, asshole." She turns around to pick something up and my mind trails off again. Yes, I could bite that… "Dean!"

"What?" I ask as if I was always paying attention. I missed something though.

"Ok." I hear her sigh. "I'll ask one last time. What happened? Did you see something? Is there a reason why today is not the best time to strike?"

"There is a reason." I fight with myself to come up with an answer. She thought my reaction was because I saw something wrong and went up to check it out. Purely strategic. Ok. I can work with this. There should be no trouble coming up with a good reason. I can say… "It would be best to attack near dusk." Yeah, that bullshit worked. "This way, when the lights go off I can work in complete darkness. More of a distraction."

"Yeah…" She regards me, hesitant to believe me. "But that also raises the risk to you. We talked about this before…" Shit, we had.

"Well, I changed my mind. Deal with it." I was snappish again. Fuck, it's not her fault.

"Fine. I could deal with it if you told me the truth. So until you do, I'll cut apart all these shitty ass diversions." She crosses her arms, just like I had imagined and my mind wonders while staring at the cleavage showing. I'm staring. "Fuck Dean… What's going on with you?" Tess's voice was small, almost a whisper. I wonder if she can feel the change too.

"I'm not sure. Things feel different after our last coupling. I got your scent now. It's different for me. I feel something else rearing its head."

"Is your race more sensitive to pheromones?"

"Huh?" I didn't recognize this word.

"Pheromones are another way of explaining a person's 'scent'. Many animals use this as a way to track down potential mates. A person's pheromones are unique. If your race is more sensitive to this, then it could explain your sudden change in emotions. You now have my scent and know that I am a lover. If you have never felt this before, then it could go along with all those tales you speak of about not being aroused by the people sent to your bed. A person is more influenced by another's pheromones once they are recognized. Sometimes… I knew a race once that could change their own pheromones to seduce others. Not only their own race, mind you. Quite a feat."

"Really?" I stare at her, amazed by her unending knowledge. She always had the answers it seemed. But this time I was relieved. Maybe it was as simple as she was saying? "That might be it then. Truth is, I can't stop thinking about your body and your smell and all the ways I want to fuck you."

"Yep. Sounds like I'm right. Better we postpone the attack and give you another day to deal with this."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? There are lives down there…"

"That are fine for another day. It's a prison facility, not an execution chamber. We don't want other things to happen." She rubs the back of her neck.

"What other things?" I watch her as she closes her eyes. She opens them after a while and looks at me directly.

"Possession. Wanting to protect me. Wanting to take what is yours… All these can rear up." There is something in her eyes when she states these things. A fear.

"What are you thinking?" I challenge her.

"Nothing… nothing." She turns away and I grab her shoulder. "Alright, I get it. I am starting to feel these things from Mack. His race is highly motivated by scent. I worry."

"About?"

"You. Us. How do we hide this? Mack will go ballistic." She looks off and then adds, "Will you?"

"Will I? _Will I_? What the fuck do you think I am? Suicidal? I'm smart enough to know he's an alpha male. No worries there. As for us… we work together all the time. Spend all day and night with each other. Of course that's going to be there. Our scents will start to mix. He'll deal with it." I pass off all her concerns and she smiles warmly. I am not so sure though… I hope I am right. "So by your calculations… I am just going through this momentarily? I should be over this?"

"Yeah. Give it time babe. It's new to you, from what you've told me." Little does she know. I stare at her and notice the slight rise and fall of her chest. The way she licks her lips when nervous. I can hear her begging me for more. I can taste her.

"Dean?" She walks up to me as I try to focus. I'm lost in her eyes though. Those eyes that sparkle when she sees blood dripping down. I place my hand behind her back and pull her against me. I hear her breath catch and feel her heart beat quicken. I dip my head along her neck and can smell her more now. Her skin, her hair, all mix in and send a possessiveness through me. Behind it all, I smell something else. Something sterile. Something medicinal. Rick. It has to be him. I tighten my grip on her as her breath quickens. Dipping my head in closer to the back of her neck, I can smell that familiar sense of Mack.

"I smell them."

"You can?" Her voice was shaky. Probably wondering what I was going to do. I pull away from her and release my grip. Her body sways towards me as I back up and I smile. It seems she wants me too.

"Yeah. It's weird. I know how Mack smells… and Torren, and Groff. But the medicinal one… I figured its Rick."

"Probably. Never asked if Mack could scent the others."

"I wouldn't ask, sweetness…" Her eyes close at this nickname. Her scent increases. So, it arouses her now huh? "I have a feeling Mack won't like to answer you. He seems way too possessive over you. Now me? I think it's interesting. Not possessive though, so don't worry." What I don't tell her is that a large part of me notices that she is in front of me reacting to my choice of words. She entrusted me with that darkness. Not them. This is where my possessiveness raises. They'll never know this side. As if in response to these darker ideas, Tess sighs loudly, but shakily. I look at her and notice a fine chill echo along her body. I watch as a hand raises to her breast and another lowers. Hmmmmmmm.

"Dean? Are you doing something?" Her voice was husky. I know I'm influencing her but I don't know how. I want to keep going. I want to… but I don't. I close my eyes and shut it all down. I imagine there is a switch and I turn it off. Tess falls a bit forward and I catch her.

"Sorry. I think that was me. No worries, sweetness. Let's rest today and fight tomorrow." My eyes turn dark as I feel that arousal at her nickname again. Goddess, I'm calling her that all the time now.

"You're an asshole." She sighs out as I laugh above her.

"You knew that." I feel her nod her head before she starts laughing with me. We eat and sleep quickly, thinking it best to attack at dawn. We get the beginning benefit of the darkness for my attack and then we get the light for the people who need to take up arms and return fire. It was a good plan. And with all those nasty thoughts circling within my head, I didn't need to 'smooth out the edges' before the fight. I already knew Tess was going to be there after to take and give what was needed. After all, her scent was becoming mine.

* _I know that not a lot of people are reading this story. I ask those who are to bare with me. I need to travel down this hole. These are my characters now. These are my family. Rick and Morty will always be a part of Tess's life, but I want to develop her more too. Please stay with me on my trip down the rabbit hole._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We awoke early in the morning, when the darkness still surrounded our movements. I motion to Tess which direction I was heading to as she took off for the main power hub. I slip in to the facility without detection. Besides the guards at the doors, there was not a sophisticated system in place to detect heat signatures or heart beats. I listen as the Federation goons talk about the next area of conquest and their hopes that the next species was worth talking to. I grip my duel blades as I wait for Tess to do her portion. Within a breath, the lights flash off and the guards curse about the faulty wiring. I take off, dealing with the armed personnel first and then move to the others I counted upon entry. My blades make little noise as they slice through bone and sinew. I make sure to sharpen them after every mission.

I clear the room and move to the next, focusing on my actions and making sure that each movement counted towards a hit or a kill. Room after room floods my eyes as I find it easier to focus on the task at hand and not focus on the pleasure derived from it. I make sure to catalogue certain experiences for later though; for when I'm with _her_. I know now that I have something waiting at the end of that dark tunnel and I finally can go through the abyss. As I am killing the guards, I count the weapons and pile them at the strategic locations so the civilians who wished to fight could find them. Since I could not speak to them, I didn't want to get in their way when released and have them mistake me for the enemy. Tess waited for the perfect amount of time and released all the cells while I had just concealed myself. I watch the citizens run out, grab weapons and disperse the remaining guards outside.

As I move out, I am caught at the neck by a local. I raise my hands to show that I am unarmed. A couple of clacks and whistles to others, and I am dragged out into the light and thrown in the middle of the growing crowd. Everyone is talking to each other, pointing to me and pointing to the dead guards. I hold my breath, not wanting to pull my blades but afraid that there might not be a way out. Tess should be at the opposite end of the facility by now. I needed to find a way out of this mess. A larger civilian walks up to me and pulls out a blade from behind. The crowd goes silent. The larger one has other drag a dead guard out and shows the crowd how my blade matches the wounds on the guard. The larger one hands back the blade and all start to cheer. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I am now greeted with pats on the back and high pitch squeals.

I bow to the crowd and point to where I must leave to. The larger one nods and yells to the crowd as they part away for me to go. Each eye I look into holds tears. Each face I see shows excitement and joy. This is why I am a freedom fighter. This is why I decided to devote my time to Mack and Groff and Torren. For this moment. I smile and jump up to the third story walkway and head off to meet Tess. I see her standing on a hill, waving her arms at me. I smile until I catch a scent of something way too familiar for me. Her blood. I sprint.

"Why are you bleeding? Where is the wound?" I am turning her around, lifting up clothing and checking for a wound. I see dried blood at her leg and lay her along the ground, taking off the clothing and hissing when I pull away. A large gash runs from thigh to knee deep enough to see the white of her bone. I look at her in shock.

"It's nothing. Really. It will heal soon."

"How the fuck were you standing with this?"

"Use to the pain, Dean. Been through worse and came out alive. I wait for the throbbing to subside and then the healing starts. After that it's not too long after that I'm done." She gives me her best smile but there is something else. I stare at her for a long time until she sighs. "I like it, alright? I like the pain."

"I know." I can feel it. I had caught wind of her blood but also her arousal. She liked seeing her own too. Tess looks away in shame; I can see a tear start to fall. "Hey sweetness, no doing that." I pull her face towards me and kiss her. "We can work this in to our repertoire. I'm not going to slice you like this though…" I make light of it. I have never really been into self-pain.

"Dean?" She calls my name so softly that it arouses me. I close my eyes and curse my responsiveness. "I like to be lashed actually." That was spoken so softly I didn't catch it at first. She had squeezed her eyes shut and repeated the word one more time. My eyes go wide. I had heard of this. People who responded to severe pain as an extreme arousal. People who would beg to be hurt by others and would never reveal if it went too far because it was too arousing. Most of these people died in ecstasy. I look at her. I'm scared at first and then I take control.

"Yeah, I can do that. But you need to listen to me too. When I tell you that you've had enough, you let me stop. If you don't, then our trust is lost." Her eyes meet mine.

"Really? Then yes. I will listen to you. Promise." She was almost sobbing. I say what she is thinking.

"You are not a monster. Let's just get rid of that word alright? I finally see the truth for you. The thing you didn't want to admit to. Now you know mine too. I'll be yours for all this. No questioning just being. But…" I stare at her coldly.

"Yeah, I know. It stays with us. No lies, no hiding, and by all means… deny the fuck out of it." I laugh along with her. The light is above us as I take a look at her leg, noticing that the healing was already finished. I pick her up in my arms anyway, enjoying the feel of her body pressed into mine.

"Did you succeed?"

"Yeah. Was caught for a minute… thankfully one tall guy figured out that my blades matches the carnage done on the guards. They fucking cheered for me!" I smile in the growing light.

"I heard them. They called you the Death Bringer. It's an old tale they tell their children. About a foreigner that comes when times are tough to destroy the oppressors and save the good of heart."

"Wow." I stop walking and Tess motions for me to let her down. "I'm bigger then Mack!" My smile widens.

"Sorry babe. They've been calling Mack that since we landed. He is the tallest in the bunch." She smiles and winks at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I pull her in for a quick kiss and start to whisper what I need from her once back at the base. She blushes and nods her head, kissing me back. It takes us a couple of sun drifts until we are back at camp. I look around and pick up the communication's device to chat with Mack.

"Dean. I heard about the release. Good work there. No unnecessary deaths. I heard you were controlled too?" Mack's gruff voice held a bit of sarcasm.

"How the fuck did you hear that?"

"Ha! I didn't. Now I know. It's good that she's had a positive influence on you. Return to camp when you can." Mack signs off as I am left to wonder what will happen when we get back. Will he know? Could he smell? Best to brush it off to sleeping next to each other during the storm and working side by side. I can't give him even the slightest reason to deny me access to her. I sigh and start to scratch the back of my neck. Tess walks over and massages my shoulders and neck. I lean back and close my eyes.

"You're tense. Worried about Mack?" How the fuck does she know these things?

"Yeah. I'm not sure what will happen when we return."

"Don't worry. I'll distract him." She leans into my neck, laying gentle kisses along my skin. "You know… I'll never get over this body. So interesting in its complexity."

"Sweetness, I'm not sure if you are trying to be sexual or scientific…" I tilt back my head to look at her. She twists her lips in thought.

"A bit of both. Rick would say that both are a turn on."

"Rick huh?" I roll my eyes.

"Hey! What do you guys have against him?" She walks around me and gently sits along my lap.

"Personally, I have a problem with him never being available when you need him. If he was, you never would have ended up with Mack during the night." She looks away and closes her eyes. "That's what happened, isn't it? You needed something and Mack helped. Then you guys kept 'helping' each other?" She starts to blush.

"Did you know? What gave it away? Not that I'm proud of it all. I haven't fully had sex with him though… not like with you." Her voice was silent and the words shocked me. I had assumed they were already getting busy.

"Um… I saw you go into his tent one night and come out a lot more relaxed. Then I saw you sneak in… figured you two were fucking. I was wrong?"

"Not entirely. I've been with you guys for a while and I started feeling anxious and irritable. Mack asked to see me. Told me that I needed a release or I was going to make some bad mistakes. Said that if I was one of his guys, he would've told me to go fuck something quickly. Since I wasn't, he wanted me to… you know… self…" She blushed harder. I turned her head towards my face and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Oh you dirty birdy..." I wink at her as she starts to laugh. "Maybe you should come to my tent instead…" Tess giggles again.

"Yeah, no. Mack has already taken that bid. He's been helping me… you know?" Tess didn't want to go into specifics. It was kinda cute. She was so informative with me, not ashamed or guilty.

"Well, I suppose you had no clue what to do. You didn't get to touch someone until Rick and with a body, why play alone? I bet Mack is loving this…" I grumble out the last words. I don't know exactly what has come over me. Again, I think about the feelings I have for Tess and none of them come back as love. Yet…

"Yeah. And then you came along…" She caresses the side of my face while looking in my eyes. I have to ask her.

"What do you feel for me? Remember, we need to tell the other if we ever feel like we are falling in love."

"I remember… and no. I feel that kind of love for Rick."

"Oh. Yay. Good for him…" I grumble out again.

"Dean! He is my husband!"

"Yeah! Well, where is he? I mean, for you? You didn't even get to fuck him last break! Damn girl, it just makes me mad." I look at Tess and I know it's not her fault. But I had to add something else. "Would he even listen to your deep desires? Would he do the things you want?"

"No. Neither would Mack. They still see me as this small girl who needs to be protected from the harsh realities of the universe. Shit… I wish I was. I haven't been innocent since I was young."

"Have you told them?"

"No." Silence. "I don't feel like telling them. I don't want pity." I hold on to her tighter.

"Poor baby. You are living such a hard life right now. I wish there was something I could do for you… to make things easier for you…" Tess slowly looks at me and hits me against my chest. I crack up laughing. "You asked for it! And if you hit me again, I'm going to jump you."

"Promise…" That husky voice rises up again as I see the desire rise in her and answer in me.

"Fuck girl… I'll do anything you need."

"Good, because I need a lot… tough guy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _So, Rick. Now that I remember more… I can tell you that I've spent well over forty years fighting by her side and witnessing some unspeakable horrors. We dealt with things as they came. We made the most of the darkness to keep us sane in the end. Our friendship grew over the years into something different. I love her. But not the way you think I do. She is a large part of my life now. She knows things about me that no one else knows. Same with her. Tess came to me to confide in because she knew there was never any judgement. We built something together but it is still difficult to explain. I know you worry about her and these bonds she seems to create with all the men in her life. You asked me about feeling a heat or any other sensations when she is near. The answer is no. I don't. But things are changing from when they were in the past. I was around her when there was only one potential lover. Now I am around her and you in the same house. Things are different. I can feel her arousal now; not sure if I did back then._

 _Anyway, I have a perfect place to hide her when you need me to. A place that no one knows much of and where no one can gain access to her. All you have to do is tell me when and I will take her. But you have to trust me on this one. I am not in the business of taking her away from you. Truthfully, I prefer you to that other poor excuse of a Rick. You are way too much like her and she loves that. I want you guys together. And I want to be with Beth. I get where you are coming from, asking the questions you have. You're worried because not only do I have some strange connection to Tess but I am starting a relationship with your daughter. Know that I am falling in love with her. I am not in love with Tess. So don't worry about her in my care._

 _I know you wanted more on our background together, but I promised that certain darkness would stay hidden. I will keep Tess safe at all costs and that's all you really need to know. As for our past… that's our secret._


End file.
